narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaSaku
The Couple KakaSaku (in Japaneese カカサク) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship of Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship Part I In the beginning of the series, Sakura was one of the three students that Hatake Kakashi picked to be on his team and later being known as Team 7 or Team Kakashi. During the first meeting of Team 7 when Sakura is asked about her life goals and dreams, she is shown daydreaming and fantasizing about her teammate. Kakashi then reacts to this by saying; "Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu.." When the test of the teamwork is put into action, Sakura is shown to be more concerned about only one of her teammate's well-being. Kakashi then at one points tests her abilities and throws her into a genjutsu to the point where she faints. After failing the first test, she is later scolded by Kakashi along with the rest of her teammates. During the Lands of the Waves Arc when the team is under attack with Kakashi presumeably "dead", Sakura quickly uses herself as a human shield to protect their main escort. When Kakashi successfully saves the team, Sakura is shown admiring Kakashi's abilities. During the team's stay at their main escort's home, Hatake Kakashi trains the team at Tree Climbing. Sakura who is the first to complete the exercise with ease is shown to impress everyone, Kakashi even noting about her great ability of chakra control. When the team is notified of Uchiha Sasuke's death, Sakura is shown running towards his destination with Kakashi later shown worrying about her situation. In the Chunin Exams Arc when the students are sent to the prelimenary matches, Kakashi is shown reassuring Sakura about her teammate's safety. When Sakura's match is announced and put into action, Kakashi is shown stating about Sakura's personal self of character; "Sakura isn't the type of person to brag about her strengths or hurt others.. " Time to time throughout her battle session, Kakashi is shown to be impressed. At the end, when Kakashi carries the unconscious Sakura and lays her by her rival, he notes that he didn't expect Sakura's growth and is shown to be impressed. The two are then later shown watching the matches together along with Uzumaki Naruto and is also shown cheering him on during his match. Later during the Invasion of Konoha Arc, Sakura is tasked by Kakashi to lead a team to assure of Sasuke's safety. Before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc when Sakura is shown running in between the two deadly attacks of both her teammates, Kakashi throws both their attacks into separate directions; saving Sakura. When the two leave, Sakura is shown tearing up and is only reassured for a little amount of time; Kakashi noting to her that to not worry and everything was going to be fine. When Kakashi chases after Sasuke and reassures of him about precious teammates, the image of Sakura and another teammate is shown to display. Part II Coming Soon.. Evidence *Kakashi has saved Sakura numerous of times and on one occasion, Sakura has saved Kakashi once. *Kakashi is mostly the one to comfort and reassure Sakura when she is shown to be depressed or in worry. *The two are shown to have a high amount of respect for one another as shinobi's and student and teacher. *Ironically, Sakura is shown to be quite similar to one of Kakashi's past teammates; Nohara Rin. Among the Fans KakaSaku is surprisingly popular in the Naruto Fandom. It is most likely supported/shipped because of their Student-Teacher relationship as well as how the two characters look together. Their rival couples are NaruSaku, SasuSaku,and KakaRin. Gallery images1577.jpg kakasaku___just_married_by_cynchick-d3hvqnj.jpg images8888898.jpg KakaSakuPicture.jpg kakasaku77889787.jpg KakaSaku on DevianART.jpg tumblr_mnwu20ts221s8rv08o1_500.jpg kakashi and sakura.jpg shippertrish on devianART.jpg village together.jpg kakasaku___partners_by_yumi_chan86-d5jrwki.png.jpg narutofourmspicture.jpg tumblr_mdci88Y4xU1qejoxbo1_400.gif kakasaku___family_by_yumi_chan86-d32vdie.jpg KakaSaku___Deracination_by_foxy_24.png KakaSaku__Festival_by_Yumi_chan86.jpg kakasaku__the_slightest_touch_by_nishthap90-d5eyemo.jpg kakasaku_by_cleokat-d3116fh.jpg kakasaku_wallpaper_by_linnyxito-d3hsgfl.jpg kakasaku1.jpg kissing_kakasaku_chibis_by_shippertrish-d30d3yx.jpg descarga (1).jpg images k.jpg kakasaku_by_asmafadhel-d6epz9u.jpg kakasaku_poster_by_kakasakuobessive-d6m16d1.jpg tumblr_mb9zoksyYJ1rejzajo1_500.gif tumblr_m67aseb6ML1qauvxio1_500.png tumblr_mjrqfdarsD1rswca4o1_r1_500.png tumblr_mjju9lyeVC1rtjcr5o1_400_large.gif tumblr_mtgsugmArr1swajflo1_500.png 2730026977_e5ae78efaa_o.jpg Ep_99_KakaSaku_Screenshot_by_ShipperTrish.jpg image h.jpg kakasaku4.jpg kakasaku26.jpg BGZSqLFCMAAZHU4_original.png images j.jpg images (3).jpg kakasaku_lineart_by_sorceressmyr.jpg KakaSaku_Screenshot_by_ShipperTrish.jpg kakasaku0.jpg imagesp.jpg kakasaku33.jpg Naruto21-18.jpg tumblr_me8e6q3koO1rv8v4go1_500 (1).png 0 (1).jpg ZNcNE3C.png images m.jpg KakaSaku2pg04.jpg Sasusaku, Kakasaku, Itasaku, Sakudei, Sasosaku, Shikasaku, Shinosaku, Narusaku, Nejisaku, Madasaku, Category:Couples involving Kakashi